Survival
by Trixy BuenaSuerte
Summary: A girl who lost it all when the world ended; a man in search of his lost baby brother. When their paths cross sparks will fly, just not the good kind, so when the Governor's had just about enough of them, they must go on the run and what better place to run to than the prison? Rated mostly for Lang.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The world rushes by me in a blur of various shades of green. Pants tumble from my lips but other than my labor breath the sound of my feet rustling the fallen leaves are the only sounds I can hear as I run. The groans and grunts behind me are too low for me to hear over my own noise but I can tell they're closing in on me. I can feel it and panic drives me to run faster even though it's a lost cause. I race on though and don't stop even as I feel my legs threatening to give out from under me.

Fear drives me on when panic fails but I know that soon enough I won't be able to go on any longer as harsh coughs rattle through me.

I can't believe I'm running through the woods in the middle of fucking winter but then again nothing is unbelievable anymore. Not since the dead have risen. Can _you_ believe it? Dead people coming back to life just shouldn't happen and the reason why is because they seem to return with insatiable munchies. They could eat a whole cow and keep going. Nothing short of a bullet can stop them now and that's where everything goes to absolute shit.

I don't have a gun and those freaks, the living dead, are on my trail and closing in quickly.

But the icing on this shit cake, what really brings this over the top is that I'm sick. That's right, I've got a cold that would bring Jesus Christ to his knees and I'm honestly surprised that I've managed to keep running for this long. Maybe God is still out there but I highly doubt it because God wouldn't let this happen. He wouldn't let million if not billions of people die such horrible deaths only to be brought back as ravenous monsters.

When my legs finally collapse out from under me, I can't help but think that God might just have heard my last thoughts. Nice to know the big guy up stairs will take me out simply because I've called it like I'd seen it.

I close my eyes as I wait for my inevitable death. It'll be horribly painful, I know, but I just can't keep going anymore. I'm tired, so fucking tired and I have every right to be. I've been running through these fucking woods for who knows how long. I don't even know where I am anymore. I could be in fucking Canada and I wouldn't even know it. Months of running without directions does that to you.

Especially if it's in the _fucking_ woods.

Though being torn apart by the living dead sure as hell isn't a peaceful way to go but I don't think anyone has gone peacefully since the outbreak started but those few that have are lucky sons of bitches. Truly lucky and I envy them like you wouldn't believe.

It takes me awhile to realize that I should have become walker chow at least three minutes ago and when I finally do realize it I shoot up. There isn't a walker in sight and I can feel my eyebrows drawing together in confusion just as I spot a man in the distance. He stands with his back to me and in my confusion it takes me awhile to realize he's beating a walker with his bare hand or what should have been his hand…

As he raises his arm I see what little light filters in through the thick vegetation glint off the metal wrapped around the spot his hand should be and I watch in morbid fascination as he beats the walker in his arms to death. His hair is cropped short and I can tell it's graying as the sunlight shines on him. As I watch I hope it's a trick of the same light and he's not really as big as he seems.

Even from a distance I know he'll tower over me.

Everything seems to become quieter than it already is when he finally drops the now truly dead walker and turns towards me. I lock up in fear as his blue eyes pierce into me. In this post apocalyptic world men only need women for one thing and the simple thought of why this complete stranger saved me for has me turning on my heel and sprinting away. Or at least I would have sprinted away if my legs didn't feel like noodles in the first place.

I end up sprawled on the floor again as my legs gives out on me on the first step. A disgruntled huff leaves me as I collide with the floor and I curse my poor stamina even though I've been running for at least two hours straight. After months of constantly being on the move I normally wouldn't have been surprised I'd run for this long if not for the nasty cold I've got.

The man stomps towards my collapse form as soon as I hit the ground and once again I resign myself to my fate as I find myself floating in the dark abyss of exhaustion because, like I've said before:

I'm so fucking _tired_.

**A/N: This is my first Walking Dead Fanfic so please go easy on me! **


	2. Green

**Chapter 1: Green**

Gunfire fills the air and I curse under my breath as the first few shots startle me enough to drop the glass of water I had been carrying. Ignoring the shattered remains of the glass I quickly make my way to the back of the small apartment I have been staying in and I dive behind my small couch. I really didn't need any stray bullets impaling me right now.

I told Merle bringing those two here was a bad idea but that man is so obsessed with finding his brother—who he got separated from _months _ago I might add—that he hadn't listen to reason and now look what it got us. The Governor's probably shooting steam through his ears right now but if anyone is to blame he has as much fault in this as Merle. If the Governor had been smarter he would have let Merle's captives go the second they got here and then trailed them home.

Merle's a mighty fine hunter, he could have tracked those two without them ever noticing but when it comes to finding his lost baby brother he can be a bit stubborn. And now we've got a rescue team on our doorstep ready to take those two home or die trying. Something tells me we'll have more fatalities then they will though because we're the bad guys in this situation and the bad guys always lose.

Haven't you guys ever watched any movies?

I can only imagine how many biters all this noise is attracting. I really hope no big herds are strolling by right now, not that I have any doubts about our wall made to keep them out but right now every able body is focused on the fight with the intruders—who are only here to get their people back—and if a sizable herd heads our way who knows if the walls alone will be enough to stop them.

Fucking Merle should have just waited at the store like the Asian kid had told him too. None of this would have happened if he had but Merle just has to be an impatient son of a bitch. Now he runs the risk of someone shooting his baby brother if he just so happens to be here and I'm pretty sure Merle knows that too.

Pity swirls inside my chest for the man who had saved me all those months ago because even though Merle can be an asshole of epic proportions he loves his baby brother Daryl more than you would believe. I just hope that if Daryl is out there he doesn't get a bullet put in him. It would tear Merle apart.

When the gun fire finally fades away I stand to go clean up the mess I made in the kitchen without much thought to the commotion outside. One can't be friends with someone like Merle without getting used to shit like this because Merle just loves to stir up trouble and especially since, more often than not, I'm in the thick of it right there with him. Besides how many times has it been now that Merle is the cause of a fire fight? He's lucky he's the Governor's right hand man or he would have been out of here so fast his head would spin.

I stare at the remains of my favorite cup and decide that Merle will definitely be getting me a replacement because this technically is his fault. It was a pretty cup too; it had little pink flower petals and a cute little bee.

Yeah, he'll definitely pay me back even if I have to force him to.

The sound of my front door creaking open grabs my attention and I turn to it, ready to fling all the insults I can come up with at Merle because who else could it be this late at night? Especially since the person entering hadn't even bothered to knock and only Merle would be rude enough to enter my home without announcing himself. No one locks their doors in Woodbury, by the way. But a quick look at the person in the doorway reveals it's not Merle standing at my door. Or anyone else who lives in Woodbury for that matter but I recognize the battered figure as my eyes lock with his bright green ones.

I might have never met him before but I know who he is. There's no mistaking it even if they don't really look alike but he's just so familiar that although he's one of the intruders who have just shot up Woodbury I don't scream for help. His green eyes are wide in shock and I know he had chosen this house to take refuge in because all the lights were off and I'm pretty sure he thought no one was home. I had been about to go to bed when the fighting had started and had been going about the apartment turning the lights off.

I don't know how long we stand just staring at each other but when the sound of rushing footstep sound close by he slams the door shut. The group runs past my apartment without a pause and I find myself breathing a sigh a relief along with the intruder. I feel kind of awful referring to him like that even if it's only in my head because I know his name, how can I not when sometimes he's all Merle talks about?

Before me stand Daryl Dixon, Merle Dixon's baby brother and I got to tell you that even all ruffed up and dirty he sure is a sight to see. He's every girl's wet dream and I'm kind of upset that Merle hadn't told me how much of a looker his baby brother is. But then again it would be kind of weird if he went on and on about how hot his baby brother is, right?

In my staring I spot the many scraps and bumps decorating his arms with what little light filters in through the windows. He's ruffed up alright and just the fact that I know he's my best friend's—I guess you can say, in a way—brother has me worried that he might be suffering from something more serious. Merle would just about die if he saw just how badly Daryl looks right now. He's lean and though I've never met him before I know he wasn't this lean when he had been with Merle.

Hell, Merle would have forced food down his throat if he had to. He'd done it to me a few times so who's to say he wouldn't do it to his beloved baby brother?

Winter must have been really hard on his group but all the muscle I can see bulging from his uncovered arms tell me that while he is lean he's strong. I wouldn't be surprised if all his fat has been converted into muscles from months out in the rough terrain.

A quick shrug of his shoulder lets me know that he's uncomfortable with my staring so I turn on my heel and flick on the lights before grabbing the first kit from the cabinets. The moment I reach for the door to the cabinet his crossbow rises from where he had been holding it at his side but I ignore him. He probably thinks I'm going to pull a gun out but I couldn't even if I wanted to; the Governor doesn't allow armed civilians. He's say it's dangerous which is pretty stupid if you ask me.

I think it's more dangerous to have people walking around defenseless when the world has fallen to the perils of biters. For dead people they're pretty strong and once you're pinned you're as good as dead. One biter alone isn't too much trouble if they don't catch you by surprise but biters travel in herds and if one gets you the rest won't hesitate to join in. Nobody can fight off a herd bare handed, not even Merle but don't tell him I told you that.

He'd have my head if he knew I was talking smack about him.

"Sit, you look like you're about to fall over."

It's not a lie; he's swaying on his feet. It couldn't have been easy to trek out here from the prison Merle told me they were staying at and then break in here to find their friends. Must have been one hell of a day and the Governor's men probably couldn't have made it easy either. Even for a rag-tag group of wannabe soldiers they do know their way around a gun. Plus they're on home turf.

He doesn't relax until he see that what I'm reaching for is nothing but a first aid kit. Though, when he spots the box in my hands he quirks a brow and gives me a look that just screams 'what the fuck'. I roll my eyes at his gaze and motion for him to take a seat on the rickety chairs of my dining room set. Post apocalyptic world, remember, everything is rickety and old at this point. Nothing is new anymore.

He takes a seat hesitantly and lays his cross-bow on my table. That action is enough for me to know he loves that thing as much as a man can love an inanimate object. Which can be quite a lot sometimes. Men and their stuff, my brother used to call his car 'baby' but then again I think most men did pre-apocalypse. Though no matter how much he loves that crossbow, it just left a huge smudge on my table top and I have to take a deep breath so I won't scold him like I would when his brother would kick his dirty feet up onto my table.

Trying my best to ignore the crossbow I lay my first aid kit next to it and begin to rumble through it. I hope I have disinfectant left; I don't know if I used up the last of it the time Merle had come in after Michonne, the girl the Governor had sent him to kill the day he came across the Asian kid and his girl, had kicked his ass. He won't admit but we both know that Michonne won that fight. Beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Why ya helpin' me?"

His words, said low, filled with curiosity, and that typical southern drawl, startle me enough for me to fumble the bottle of disinfectant. I really hadn't expected him to make conversation because from all I heard about him I was under the impression that he was the quiet Dixon brother. Merle could talk up a storm if you got him going and nothing got him going more than asking him about Daryl.

A small part of me knows that when Merle talked about Daryl it was more to convince himself that his brother was still alive out there, somewhere than to actually share memories with me. Merle can be tough as nails but when faced with the prospect that his brother may be dead even he needs reassurances.

When the bottle hits the ground the distinct sound of sloshing tells me I'm lucky I hadn't opened the bottle or it would have been all over the floor. I bend to pick it up but Daryl beats me to the punch and I accept it with a small smile before setting it on the table and heading over to the sink to get a wet towel. What can I possibly tell him?

The Merle I know now isn't the same Merle, Rick, the leader of Daryl's group, left behind.

When Merle first picked me up four months ago, I hated him with the fiery passion of a thousand suns. He just always found a way to get under my skin and I'm proud to say I got under his too. The first few days after I got over my cold were hectic. I met the Governor, was shown this fantastic life style, I was asked if I wanted to leave or stay in Woodbury, and got into a bar fight with Merle.

Well, it would have been a bar fight if we were actually at a bar and drunk…and if Merle would have thrown a punch back but a fights a fight. Merle learned a few things about me that day. One: that I have a mean right hook. Two: that I'm not someone to be messed with. And three: that we're two peas in a pod. I guess you can say we were next to inseparable after that.

We would do almost everything together and Merle used to tell me stories of all the bad things he'd done. He told me about his addictions, his time spent incarcerate, and how he'd abandoned Daryl. The last one really tore him up—not that he would admit to just how badly it did—but not as much as knowing that his baby brother was alone again in a far more dangerous situation and this time he could do nothing about it. Merle wouldn't have been alive if the Governor hadn't picked him up after he'd cut off his own hand and by the time Merle was fit enough to go looking for his brother at the campsite, they were gone.

I remember the way he looked when he told we about getting to the campsite and finding it abandoned. The haunted look I'd seen in his eyes will never leave me because on that day Merle was forced to face a terrible reality that his brother could very well be dead. If we were next to inseparable before we were attached to the hip after he'd opened up to me like that.

Sure he's still a pompous ass but I'd like to think that he's got a softer side to him.

The sound of shuffling pulls me out of my thoughts and I quickly wring out the towel I held under the running water and turn back to me uninvited guest. His green eyes, so unlike his brother's, pierce into me and I recognize the look on his face instantly. He's trying to figure me out and I have to hold back a chuckle as I remember seeing that look on Merle face when I had clocked him the day of our first bar fight.

Yes, there were more.

I'm embarrassed to say I've got a nasty temper at times and when you couple that with Merle's, well let's just say that the Governor has thought about throwing us both out of Woodbury more times than I care to count. Especially when there were, and still are, a butt load of complaints from the poor innocents caught in the crossfire of our occasional rampage. The only reason we're even still here is because Merle's the Governor's right hand man. If it weren't for that, Merle and I would have been out on our ass by now.

I approach him slowly and when I'm in arms reach I carefully dab at his spilt cheek. The Governor's men must have got their hands on him for a sec. I'm not surprised he got away though. One doesn't last so long in the woods without learning how to slip out of someone's grasp. Especially from the biter's. It's still a nasty cut though and I clean it as best as I can before dabbing it with an alcohol drenched cotton ball.

A hiss leaves his lips before I've even touched him and he flinches like I've struck him. I roll my eyes at his display and carefully take his chin into my hand. Like I said, Merle's told me stories and I know what kind of man their father was. He tenses at the feel of my fingers on his chin but I give him a stern look that not even Merle has the guts to challenge and continue treating his wounds.

It's not until I have all his wounds clean that I realize I've yet to answer his question. My cheeks turn a light shade of pink and I busy myself with cleaning up as I once again decide on what to answer. He watches me and even hands me few things that have rolled to far for me to comfortably reach.

"I know the Governor's not a nice man so whatever he did I'm pretty sure he deserved this." My answer is vague and I know I've only managed to confuse him more even before I see his eyebrows knit together. Everything I said is true though. The Governor's a dangerous man and anyone who believes his innocent act is an idiot. Like that blonde Merle had picked up a few days ago.

That's right; he seems to have acquired the knack of taking in strays. Funny shit is that she was sick too. Maybe Merle has a small hero complex he just doesn't want to admit to. Though I'm surprised the racist bastard took in Michonne, the black chick, as well but I think that has more to do with the Governor being there with him and ordering the others to take them both than Merle actively wanting to.

"Wut?" he asks and I smile at him.

"The Governor ain't all sugar and rainbows so's 'm purtty sure that the reason ya'll decided to shoot up our little town was pro'ly cuz the ass hat did somethin' to ya," I drawl and purposely let a southern accent mangle my voice. It sounds horrible though because I'm not even southern, not really anyway, unless you count Southern California.

You're probably wondering how I ended up here and I'm sorry to say that _I_ don't even know how. All I know is that one day I'm evacuating with my family from Los Angles, California and then a few days, maybe months later I'm all alone in the woods of Georgia trying to outrun a herd of biters. Imagine my surprised when I got over my cold and was told that I was in Georgia.

I swear I thought they were fucking with me until they showed me a map. Then after that is was all tears. I mean, I lost everything in the course of a few months. My mom, my dad, my brothers and aunts and uncles. Hell, I lost my fucken dog! I was downright catatonic, not eating or drinking and much less sleeping until Merle marched right into my room at the 'hospital', yelled at me to stop feeling sorry for myself, and basically force-fed me then dragged me out of there kicking and screaming.

Of course it grabbed everyone's attention and it took me awhile to realize that Merle was actually giving me a tour of the town as he dragged me around. I shut up as soon as I notice but by then the Governor had heard what Merle was up to and came to my rescue. The second Merle let me go I clocked him good and I guess you can say that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Besides, I know you're brother and he'd kick my ass if I didn't help you," I say casually, even going so far as to wave my hand dismissively when he shoots up out of his seat. Merle's name is on his lips but it never leaves them because the sound of banging cuts him off. I turn towards the door and watch as the person knocking rattles the doorknob. Guess Daryl locked the door.

"Yo, Samantha, open the god damn door!"

Merle's voice rings clear, it's unmistakable, and when I turn back to Daryl I watch as a quick flash of fear shines in his eyes. For reasons I can't even explain I find myself shoving Daryl and his precious crossbow into my spacious cupboard and shutting the door. Something tells me that it won't do us any good if Merle sees Daryl right now. The Governor's already had his eye on Merle since Blondie appeared with news of his brother and when the Governor has his eyes on people they tend to disappear. Right hand man or not.

"Sam!"

"Hold your horses, Merle! I'm a coming," I yell back as I race towards the door. Once I reach it I take a quick pause to compose myself before wrenching the door open. "God Merle, what's got your panties in a bunch," I tease but he marches past me without a word and proceeds to scope out the place. He's tense, overly so and I watch him as he checks all the nooks and crannies in my apartment. "Merle?"

"Why'd you lock the door?" he asks as he turns on me when he's just short of scoping out the kitchen. Anger and worry are deeply etched in his face as he half yells at me. Oh, so this is what it's all about. He's worried something bad might have happened. No one locks their doors in Woodbury, much less me and he must have thought something was wrong when he found my door locked.

"Well, the gun fire started up so I figured the group was here to take the Asian kid and his gal back and I couldn't very well leave the door open, now could I? They could have come in here," I say and try my best to fight back my growing blush because I_ was_ actually dumb enough not to lock my door. God only knows what would have happen if Daryl's group had actually been hostile.

I'd like to think that I'm a damn good lair but fucking Merle can read me like a book. It's been like that since day one actually. He never failed to pick apart my lies and find the truth. It's one of the many reasons I had hated him at first. When his eyes narrow I know he's dangerously close to calling out bullshit so I give him the most innocent smile I can muster. He says nothing and simply continues to stare me down. If I'm lucky he'll let it go but Merle's just not that type of guy.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asks and I give him a puzzled look before he motions towards the First Aid kit I've left lying on the table. Aw shit, I forgot to put it away.

"Ye-yeah, I dropped a cup when the fight start and cut my…foot," I say quickly and know he's not buying my lies even before he takes a seat at the table and crosses his arm over his chest. He says nothing more and I know he'll stay quiet until I fess up about what's going on. I want to tell him so badly that I found Daryl, it physically hurts me to _not_ tell him but I can't.

There many reason as to why I can't but the main one is: it's too dangerous, ridiculously so. If Merle finds out Daryl's in my cupboards there a hundred percent chance that he won't let Daryl leave Woodbury and if the Governor finds out Daryl's here…well, it won't be pretty. Chances are the Governor will want revenge on Daryl for what his group has done to Woodbury and I'm sure he'll make Merle his executioner.

The Governor's fucked up like that.

Either that or he'll kill Daryl in front of Merle. It goes one of two way and I'd bet every dollar I don't have on the former rather than the latter.

Merle's hard gaze is still trained on me and I give a tired sigh before approaching him like a dog with its tail between its legs. Head down and shoulders hunched but not even that lessens the heat in his gaze. Merle can be as stubborn as an ass sometimes and I know he won't let this drop so I stop few feet away while squaring my shoulders.

"Where is he?"

The question is said without the fire I had expected him to say it with. Instead it comes out calm and steady and I feel a small shiver crawl up my spine as I note the authority in it. The thing is, I've always had a problem with authority so instead of answering I march to the table and grab the First Aid kit. I put back in its place without a word and proceed to rummage through the fridge.

"I made your favorite," I call as I pull a plastic wrapped plate from the fridge and place it in front of him in a less than polite manner. His gaze is still narrowed and I make sure to keep my eyes away from the cupboard as I finally answer. "It's best from both you and him if we pretend there's no one here and you know it," I mutter. His gaze still doesn't waver and I let out an annoyed huff. "Besides it's his choice if he wants to show his face or not. I ain't stopping him."

I half expect Daryl to burst out of the cupboard at those words but when he doesn't a small smile reaches my lips. Merle got an impatient look in his eye and his foot even starts to tap on my wood floors as he waits for the intruder to reveal himself. But he never does and when Merle realizes he won't he runs his only hand through his short hair and gives a tired sigh.

And just like that the tension is dissolved and I give him a genuine smile. Merle and I, we have this weird way of talking without words. It comes, I guess you can say, from a bond built over curses and bar fights. Before the Governor realized that it was probably in his best interest to keep us separated he actually used to force us together. It was always under the pretense that he thought I needed a friend but I knew better.

I'm no fool, I saw through the Governor's guise when I first saw his eyes land on me. Not many have what it takes to survive out there for as long as I did without a gun and he saw the potential in me. It's what he does, he has to protect his town and in order to do that he has to have a small army at his command and that's completely understandable but when we locked eyes I saw something twist and dark as well.

When he looked at me he didn't see a nineteen year old girl with the skills to survive in a hostile environment on her own for months, he saw a tool. Someone he could mold into his own weapon of mass destruction—not that I'm saying that I got skills like that or anything. I'm about as dangerous as a butterfly but still, the look in the Governor's eyes told me he saw but another pawn he could use to do whatever it is he wants to do.

I stop trying to make sense of his actions long ago.

Seeing through the Governor didn't change anything though. As soon as I was fully recovered I found myself being shown the 'ropes' as Merle liked to call it. I was taught to shoot a gun, fight, and even how to shoot a bow. I became a part of the Governor's army before I knew it and let me tell you, I'm a force to be reckoned with when it comes to a knife fight. Merle's got the scars to prove it too; not that I took a lunge at him a couple of times or anything.

Okay, maybe, yeah, once or twice…

Or five.

But that's beside the point.

"What's the damage?" I ask while as I take a seat next to him and unwrap the plate. He's still cautious but the promise of food helps take his mind off of my unidentified guest.

"Not sure on an exact numba. Gotta say at least five," Merle says and a painful regret fills me. I should have gotten Merle to take those two back as soon as I got wind of it but the Governor wouldn't have allowed it because he had every intention of stealing all their resources. Blew up in his face though.

"Martinez?" Apprehension fills me as I ask about the fate of one of my few friends here. While Martinez and I aren't as close as Merle and I, I still worry about him. Not many here accepted me after they realized I was part of the Governor's army and not because they were afraid but because they found it odd. Even when the world has fallen apart people still seem to have the time to gossip.

To them, I'm the town whore even though I'm no longer a part of the Governor's army.

And I can't even blame them for thinking that because Merle and I are too close for words. There's nothing romantic between us though but you can say we look like an old married couple most times than not. Martinez though is a completely different story; that man is all touchy feely and no matter how many times I beat him back with a stick he still comes back. He's really the main reason I'm thought of like that but I know he means no really harm so I let it slide.

"Perfectly fine. Saw 'im right before I got her'," he answers around a mouthful and I give a small smile even as he glares at the kitchen table. Merle and Martinez don't get along much and I think it might have something to do with Martinez seeming to be vying for his spot as the Governor's right hand man. Martinez_ is_ a hell of a better choice if you ask me. He doesn't cause nearly as much trouble as Merle.

He finishes the rest of his food in silence while I proceed to finally clean up the glass. A comfortable silence falls over us and just like that I know it'll be okay because it always is between Merle and I. We're two peas in a pod and I love it. After all I've been through since the breakout things are perfect like this. It's slow and calm and after years of living in the big city, I love the slow pace even if it was brought on by an apocalypse.

Once Merle and I are done I hand him a cup of water without him even asking and take his dishes to the sink. He gulps his water down quickly and them moves to dry the dishes as I wash them. Like I said, we're like an old married couple and I love it. This is what I meant when I said that the Merle I know is different from the one Rick left handcuffed to a roof back in Atlanta.

I'm pretty sure that the one they left behind wouldn't have helped dry the dishes or wouldn't have saved a girl from the biters and later on helped the girl come out of her catatonic state. Though I'm not too sure about the shoving food down my throat bit, he might have done before that but for an entirely different reason I'm sure. This Merle, the one in the here and now at least seems to have a conscious unlike the one that shot off bullets for fun when his group was cornered in a store.

And I'm pretty sure Daryl's already surprised in the change of demeanor.

"I gotta get. They came in thru the front gate so make sure ya get 'im outta her' thru the back before the Govana finds 'im or its yer head," he says when the last dish is dried and I nod my head in agreement. His voice is serious and I wouldn't doubt for a second that the Governor would put a bullet in me if he found out I was sheltering one of the intruders whether it's Merle's baby brother or not.

"You wouldn't let him touch a hair on my head and you know it," I tease even though we both know the danger is very real and when Merle glares at me and I smile back innocently. The Governor's not someone to be taken lightly but I have faith that Merle will keep me safe and I know it's not misplaced either. Even if he only has one hand.

""m not messin' around, Sam. Get Daryl outta her'," he says as he rushes out of the door and I'm left staring wide-eyed after him. Merle's smarter than one might think and I really shouldn't have been surprised that he knew Daryl was here all along. I wouldn't have helped just anyone and we both know it. The door to my cupboard creeks open slowly and I turn to lock eyes with Daryl's equally wide ones.

"Merle's smarter than he looks," Daryl seems to be talking to himself but I nod in agreement anyways before motioning him to follow after me. I grab the two cloaks I have hanging on a hook by the door and toss him the navy blue one. It belongs to Merle and I have no doubts that if anyone sees us they'll automatically assume it's him.

"Put it on, quick," I tell him as I slip the pink one over my shoulders. The familiar weight of it centers me as I motion him to pull on his hood before I wrench the door open and peek outside. There's not a soul in sight and I thank my lucky stars before motioning Daryl outside and closing the door. "We need to hurry. Everyone should be busy protecting the walls by now so we're going have to get you out a different way," I say and he nods as I lead him down the street.

We make sure to walk quickly and for a bit I want nothing more than to duck behind buildings and cars like James Bond. Would you believe me if I told you I'd never watched a single movie? Honest to god swear I haven't and now I can't. It's a bummer, really but hey, what can you do? We stick to the shadows as we go and I lead him to this weak spot in the wall Merle and I had found awhile back.

Well it's not weak really, it's just a spot where someone can hop over the wall unnoticed. They can't get back in though so once you're over it you have to come back in through the front gate. Merle and I had used it more than a few times to go scavenge for one thing or another, mostly whiskey. Of course when we came back we always got a good dressing down from the Governor, especially since more often than not we came home blackout drunk.

What can I say? Merle's nothing but a man child and I ain't exactly and adult. Hell, I don't even know how we've managed to survived this long when every other day we do something ridiculously dangerous.

We don't bump into anyone as we go and I'm not surprised. The Governor probably put a curfew out as soon as the fight started and all of his army goons are needed to protect the walls. When we finally reach the spot I lower the hood on my cloak. It's not much, just an air conditioning unit built too close to the wall in back of an apartment complex. I hop on to the now useless unit and motion Daryl next to me.

"Hop over and head right. Stick to the wall, okay? But be careful to stay in the shadows and watch out for biters too. You'll reach the front gate quicker this way," I tell him and he nods again. Guess I was right about him being quieter than Merle. He says nothing and jumps over the wall easily. I watch him as he jumps and am mesmerized by the overall grace in it.

It's clean, beautiful and I know that it's all thanks to his days spent in the woods. His landing is perfect and he doesn't even stumble on the slick ground. I'm honest to god jealous because my days in the woods hadn't done me nearly as much good. He turns back to me when he deems he's in the clear and begins to remove the cloak but I shake my head.

"Keep it. You need it more than Merle now and besides, we'll come pick it up in a few," I say and hop down from the unit before he can reply. I have a feeling Merle and I will be seeing him soon anyways.

**A/N: First Walking Dead FanFic so please go easy on me and also, please PM me if there are any mistakes you feel the need to point out.**

**Thank you!**


	3. Blue

**Chapter 2: Blue**

The next day it seems as if last night was but a bad dream except the dead bodies tells another story. We're down ten and if that isn't bad enough the Governor seems to have finally fallen off his rocker. He's on edge, distracted, _distant_ and Martinez doesn't know why much less me. Everyone's realized by now that the Governor isn't himself and something is terribly wrong with him but it's not until I bump into Milton that I find out why and it's not just his eye that apparently Michonne had been the one to gouge out.

Milton, the Woodbury scientist and another one of my few friends, told me what had happened when I had run into him earlier today out in the town. Apparently Michonne had come back with a vengeance and had attacked the Governor when he least expected it. She'd gotten him when he had stop by his house and boy did she do some damage. Other than his now destroyed eye the Governor's covered in all kinds of cuts and bruise.

I sure as hell never want to go up against Michonne.

Of course now that we know she was here everything else fell into place. Merle had been tracking Michonne when he came across the Asian kid and his girl and like I said before Merle's a mighty fine hunter and had been tight on her trail so it's not so impossible that Michonne witness the whole kidnapping scene and ran to the other's group and then led them here.

The problem now is that the Governor now knows that Merle lied to him and this isn't good. When Merle had come home with his two victims the Governor had asked him about Michonne's fate and Merle, being so caught up with the fact that his baby brother was most certainly alive, had told the Governor what he wanted to hear. That he had killed Michonne when he did not.

And now, I haven't seen hide or hair of Merle since last night and I've searched all over town at least five times now. Martinez says he hasn't seen him since the fight ended and Milton simply shrugged his shoulder when I asked if he'd seen the red neck anywhere. All these no's are making my anxious because the Governor's lost more than just his eye last night while fighting against Michonne.

He also lost Penny.

Of course I knew about Penny; the Governor's daughter that had been turned into a biter some time ago. When I was in the Governor's army—and I'm talking about the early days—I could have been consider his unofficial third in command; nose to nose with Milton really, not that the scientist minded much. I had learned about Penny on my fourth week here; actually I stumbled upon the Governor feeding her one day and the rest is history.

The Governor had warned me from revealing her existence or trying to put down this child turned biter. He downright threatened me that if I so much as let it slip that his now biter daughter was living inside the walls of Woodbury he would harm Merle. Well, he said he'd kill Merle but you get the picture and it was also that day that the Governor realized that maybe pairing Merle and I together wasn't such a good idea.

He'd realized that my loyalty didn't lie with him at all but with the man that had saved my life. He tried to separate after that and when he sent us on missions he made sure Merle and I never went together, or rather he wouldn't let us go together. But it was too late for him to break my loyalty to Merle and when he finally realized this in my second month in Woodbury he pulled me from his army. I'm sure he had plans to put a bullet through me as well because I knew way too much to be a simple civilian anymore.

I knew about all his dirty tricks, how he'd used his army goons to kill anyone he felt like killing and stealing from. Hell, I was a part of most of those raids and because of this I was and still am a threat. But once again Merle had saved me and I don't even know how he did it. All I know is one day I could feel death closing in on me as the Governor watched my every move—like I said, when the Governor's got his eye on someone they tend to disappear—and the next day I'm little more than an eyesore to him.

And now Penny's dead, the Governor's lost an eye, ten people are dead, and I can't find Merle. A little voice in the back of my head screams that Governor's probably has him bound and gag in the shed he uses to hold and torture his captives but I ignore it. Merle's not stupid enough to think that the Governor will let him get away with this because it technically is all his fault that any of this happened so he has to be hiding.

And if he's hiding then so should I.

I turn on my heel quickly and duck behind the nearest building I can find just as a group of the Governor's army goons rush pass. They're silence and tense; they're men on a mission and this cannot be good. I slowly make my way to my apartment by jumping over fences—Merle trained me well if I do say so myself—and walking down the small alleys behind the houses. I'm confident in the fact that Merle will find me before anything gets too dangerous at least I try to make myself believe that I'm confident about it.

For all I know he's long gone and on his way to the Prison where Daryl is. Fear of being left behind in the Governor's grasp makes my heart beat fast, faster than it has in a while and I know that whether Merle left me or not I have to leave Woodbury without anyone noticing and fast. It's too dangerous from me to stay anymore what with Governor no doubt being after Merle's head and with how close we are I know I'm a target.

My footsteps crunch softly against the gravel of the alley and I make sure to pause at odd intervals just in case someone is following me. No footsteps sound other than mine in the empty alley and as I reach its end I quickly scale the chain link fence and drop into my back yard. All is quiet and as I slowly approach my apartment once I've regained my footing and can't help but feel as if it's _too _quiet, downright eerie.

I slide the glass door open as slowly as possible so it won't make much noise in case a surprise visitor is waiting for me inside. When I hear no noise after I opened the door I let out a quick chirp Merle had taught me in my first month here. It had been an easy and effective way for me to call to him over large distances without attracting any biters. He'd taught me more bird calls as time went on but this chirp stuck—so much so that sometimes I use it instead of his name—and it might have something with the fact that it isn't exactly a bird call.

Have you ever heard a cheetah chirp?

I wait with baited breath for any kind of reply even though I have no idea if Merle's in my house at all. The silence seems to increase tenfold and just when I finally decided that Merle's not here I get and answering chirp in return. Relief courses through me so strongly that I feel light-headed as I step into my apartment and spot Merle peeking out of the widow above the sink.

"Merle," I begin but stop short as he places a finger over his lip and motions towards the table. On it rest two ink black M4A1s like lazy snakes waiting to strike and it doesn't matter how many times I've wielded one because every time I see one they make shivers run up my spine. They're deadly enough just sitting on the table and I can feel the apprehension rushing into my system as I realize what this mean. We're in major danger and if the two packs by the guns are anything to go on, we're leaving _now._

"We gotta get, Che'tah," he says quietly while taking another peek out the curtain. "Get wut eva ya can, quick, we leave 'n five," he adds and I give a shaky nod before grabbing the empty pack and racing to stuff as much as I can in it. Not that I have much. Sure I've been here for four months but there's not much that holds any value in the world anymore and much less sentimental value. I lost everything in the woods before Merle found me.

Everything.

I pack all the clothes I can fit in the pack, not that I have much to begin with and my second pair of shoes before slinging the pack over my shoulders and draping my pink cloak over it. It's heavy but the weight helps calm me as pick up one of the cold, heavy M4s which are no doubt part of the arsenal the Governor had gotten from the Army camp he had raided not too long ago. Even with my slight aversion to them the feel of the cold metal against my palms grounds me and chases all my doubt and fears away. When I shift my gaze back up to Merle I'm ready to go and I'm not looking back.

He nods his head in understanding and moves to slip on his pack before motioning me to exit through the back door. I make sure to check for danger before stepping outside and when I deem that it's clear I exit and give a quite chirp to tell him it's safe. He steps out and we move slowly, cautiously towards the fence and once we reach it he nods towards it. I slip the gun in between my back and the pack before scaling the fence.

Once I'm over the edge Merle tosses me his gun before scaling it himself. You'd expected it would be more of a struggle for him what with his missing hand but he clears it easily and after handing him back his gun we're off. We make sure to be on alert as we head towards the spot I'd taken Daryl to last night. By now there's no doubt that the Governor's searching for Merle because there's too many of Governor's soldiers wandering the streets and we know it's not just some coincidence.

When we finally reach the housing complex with the too close air conditioning unit I'm honest to God surprised that we weren't spotted. It's the middle of the day and all the civilians are out and about and I think that's why we got so lucky. The Governor has to keep all this quiet so he can't hold and out right man hunt can he? Especially if he wants to keep his guise of the caring leader intact.

We jump over the wall without a backwards glance and I know where we're going without Merle having to tell me. We're going to the prison and I know it's not just because that's where Daryl is. At this point the prison is our only real chance of survival. No matter how strong, fast, or smart we both are we won't last long without sanctuary. Especially with the Governor after us now.

We start towards the brush quickly and once we're hidden by the trees I can feel Merle relax. I never realized—more like cared to know—how far away the prison is from Woodbury and as we walk I know the two months out of service from the Governor's army have not been good to me. I've become a pampered princess and I know Merle is thinking the same as I pant after only a mile of nonstop walking.

"Not a word," I growl as an amused smile threatens to take Merle's lips. You can't blame me though; last time I had left Woodbury was two weeks ago when Merle was itching for a drink and I was going stir crazy. For reasons only know to the Governor I'm not allowed outside the walls anymore, not since I left his army and the only times I can get out are when Merle and I sneak out.

"None to say," Merle answers and I shoot him a glare. He's enjoying this. I huff and shrug my now heavy pack higher on my shoulder before quickening me pace. "Calm down, Che'tah, ya gonna tire yourself out if you keep goin' like that," he calls and I reply with a raspberry blown in his direction. The amusement wins at the action and the smile graces his lips while he quirks a brow.

I've long abandoned carrying my gun in my hands—we weren't planning on using them on biters anyhow—it now rests in my pack and I'm seriously contemplating just tossing the damn thing. It'd be ridiculous to use it on biter because it would just attract more and I'm positive we've out run the Governor's men since they probably think we're still in Woodbury so it's of no use to me at all. It's just dead weight and I want to toss it into the nearest ditch.

I can't explain to you my dislike for firearms no matter how sleek and beautiful they are—and there are some rather beautiful guns out there. I don't even know where my dislike for them might come from but if I'd have to guess I would say the Governor's to blame for it. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have known how to fire one much less kill the number of people I did simply because he ordered it.

I've done some horrible things, all while I was in the Governor's army.

We've all had to kill in the Governor's name and though he'll probably never admit it I know it tore Martinez up inside. He wasn't a killer before this, before the Governor. Hell, none of us were, half of us had never touched a gun even after the apocalypse started but the Governor changed that. Merle wasn't a killer either; I don't think he even had it in him to kill until it all became a life and death situation. Until one bullet in the head of the next person meant the difference between staying alive or dying.

Merle's wasn't a killer, Martinez wasn't either and I wish I still wasn't because you never forget the people you shot down like a dog just so some narcissistic bastard could continue to live in his delusion that he would be the one to save the human race. Merle feels guilty that I was driven to do that, he blames himself for the Governor making me join his army but he's not to blame, how can he be if he saved my life? If I ended having to become a murderer after that it's not his fault.

He couldn't have predicted it nor stopped it.

"They're not going happy to see us, you know that right?" I ask as we walk, well more like state really and a strange peace falls over me as I say the words.

"I know," Merle whispers and I can hear the restrained emotion in his voice and I can guess why. Daryl. Merle's whole world revolves around that one person and I don't know what we'll do, what Mere will do if the turn us away. After _months _of searching for his brother only to be denied the chance to reunite, hell, I don't know what _I'll _do if they do that to Merle. It's his own damn fault though.

"You should have just fucking waited," I growl out between clench teeth. Now we run the risk of them putting a bullet through Merle the second they see him. He sure as hell deserves it, I'll admit it but if they lay a finger on him I might just have to break them.

"I know," Merle whispers again, no emotion is visible on his face but his tone of voice is just shy of broken and I give an annoyed huff. He's more frightened by the prospect of being turned away than he'll admit. Daryl's all he's got left and he's gone well over ten months not knowing if Daryl was even alive and now he's right there, just out of reach. My heart's breaking for him.

"I'll kill them if they try anything," I mutter and make sure to keep facing forward even as I can feel him looking me over. At times it seems as if Merle knows me better than I know myself but it goes both ways so I know what his next words will be and they don't surprise me when he says them.

"You're not a killer, Sam."

Silence falls over us and I don't attempt to break it. I can't because I'm stuck between screaming at Merle for being so stupid and crying my eyes out because I might just lose him. I can't lose Merle. Fuck, anyone but Merle because just like Daryl is all he's got left, Merle's all I have and fears got me in her icy grip with just the thought of losing him. Every step towards the prison feels like one step closer to the gallows and it takes everything in me just to keep going.

I want nothing more than for us to turn back around and head somewhere else but I keep going because I can't let myself be that selfish. I can't keep Merle from trying to be with his brother even if it gets him kill because it's all he wants and I owe Merle more than this. More than chickening out at the last-minute and begging and crying for him to take us elsewhere, to give up on the idea of ever reuniting with Daryl.

Because I owe this man my last breath. Merle saved me and the least I can do is follow him until my time runs out. Sick thoughts, eh? But at this point in the apocalypse loyalty means everything and I'm proud to say that Merle has mine because at least he's not some sick, twisted man who's trying to pass himself off as god. He's just the red neck trying to find his brother in the aftermath of the apocalypse.

And that's pretty damn sweet of him if you ask me.

When the gates of the prison finally come into view I feel sick to my stomach but I hold strong and march up to the gate with my head held high. Merle taught me better than to show fear to a potential enemy so as I spot many of Rick's group headed towards us with their guns raised I busy myself with taking down biters. There's not too many of them and as they approach us and I let knives fly.

Like I said, I'm something else when it comes to a knife. A throw them almost lazily and each knife hits its target with a soft _'slunk'_. The zombies move slowly almost as if they've dried out from standing in the sun for knows how long while slamming face first into the chain link fence. You can practically hear their skin crackle as they move their limbs. It's disgusting and I can't help the satisfied smirk that spreads on my face as another one hits the ground.

Behind me I can hear Rick shouting at the others to open the gate before yelling at Merle and I to put down our weapons. They run around like chickens with their heads cut off for a bit and it's obvious they're surprised at our sudden appearance. They're no doubt worried if we've got others with us so when they finally manage to get the gate open I've taken down ten walkers. I make quick work of retrieving my knives from the biter's heads before racing into the prison.

"Tell me why I shouldn't put a bullet through you, right now."

The anger is to be expected but it doesn't stop my heart from racing. I don't tear my eyes from who I assume is Rick as he has Merle by the front of his shirt with a gun to his head even as a petite older woman with graying hair rips my pack off my shoulders. Her guns pointed right on me and I let all five of my knives fall from my hands before they can even tell me to hand them over. My hearts beating a mile a minute and I have to fight so the tears don't rush into my eyes.

"Looks like Officer Friendly finally grew a pair," Merle teases and I've never wanted to face palm so badly in my life. I curse under my breath as Rick tightens his grip on Merle's shirt. Oh, crap, I might actually have to do step in before Merle get's us both killed. Rick looks like he's about to blow, his eyes are narrowed in anger and his lips are twist into an angry frown. He is pissed and I give a low whistle as I realize the Merle's in deep shit.

What's more surprising than the expect anger is that he's not angry about something Merle did to _him_ but to what Merle did to his friends. Rick's the faithful type and I'm sure the reason he hasn't killed Merle yet is the same reason Merle and I are here. Daryl, Rick wouldn't hurt Daryl that way. I let my eyes trail over this ragged man and I realize that the Governor had sheltered me from the world outside the gates more than I thought and maybe, just maybe he wasn't this ruthless without just reason.

Out here it's kill or be killed so should I really berate the man for doing what needs to be done in order to keep his little town and everyone in it alive? I feel a tad bit ungrateful right now, but just a little. I mean, the Governor could have just had the army guys join us rather than killing them off. They could have helped us protect the town…but then the Governor would have lost authority….

You win some, you lose some.

The Governor is as much of an asshole as he is a caring.

I take a quick peek behind me and find the graying women still has her gun on me and I roll my eyes as I spot a young boy rummaging through my pack. The word 'scavengers' comes to mine but I don't say it because it's necessary for them to survive. If it weren't for Merle and the Governor—but only a bit on the Governor part—I would have been just like them. Again feelings of ungratefulness, on the Governor's part, fill me. The man's a dick with a god-complex but at least he kept us alive.

"God damn it, Merle," I curse out loud, startling everyone with my sudden outburst before stomping towards Rick and Merle. It's time to intervene. Rick's gun turns on me in an instant but I ignore it and shove Merle, causing Rick to lose his grip on him and Merle topples to the ground with a bark of a laugh. There's no way I should have been able to shove Merle to the floor; Merle let himself fall because we both know he was in danger of actually being shot and a quick glare from me has him remaining on the floor. "Sorry about Merle, he can be a bit thick-headed, but I'm sure you already know that. The names Sam."

I hold my hand towards Rick and I'm amazed it's not trembling from all the adrenaline coursing through my body. Rick eyes my hand suspiciously before finally clamping his big hand over my tiny—in comparison—one.

"Rick," he says and I give his hand a firm shake before letting go and turning to Merle who's still sprawled on the floor. We lock eyes and it's like a whole conversation is shared with that look because I know what I need to do. I need to distract them before someone's anger get's to the boiling point and they pull the trigger. With a quick nod from me Merle stands and if the way he rolls his shoulders is anything to go by he's nervous, not that I blame him. I'm sure everyone here wants him dead and I don't blame them either.

Merle did some fucked up shit to them.

"So Rick, before you beat Merle to a bloody pulp and possibly castrate him why don't you give us a little tour," I ask as casually as possible while giving him a quick glance from over my shoulder. He gives me a surprised look before he's eyes narrow in distrust. I can tell he's gritting his teeth and I give an exasperated sigh. "Or would you like to get to the execution right away? You took me for a man who liked to go at a slow pace."

It's an act, for show. I would never let them lay a finger on Merle and we both know this so Merle makes no remark. We've played this game before, various times, on the various groups the Governor felt were ripe for the picking. Always a different act so we could worm our way into their group before we killed them and robbed them blind. I've done bad things, downright horrible acts while in the Governor's army.

And they'll haunt me from the rest of my days.

Rick say nothing and a tense silence falls over us until it's broken by rushing footsteps. A look over Merle's shoulder has me smiling brightly and I motion towards the approaching figure with a nod of my head. When Merle turns and _finally _comes face to face with his brother after _months_ of searching I expect them to hug it out, maybe even shed a few tears but when all I get is an awkward silence and even more awkward shuffling as the two just stare at each other I actually face palm.

There's is no way I spent the last three months helping Merle search for his brother for this.

"How about a little hug, asshole," I mutter as I shove Merle. I seem to catch him off guard when I push him and I have to bite back a laugh as Daryl and him tumble to the ground. Now I didn't mean for that to happen and when Merle gives me an icy glare from where he's sprawled on the floor with his brother I take a few steps back.

"Ya gonna pay for that, Che'tah," Merle growls and I turn on my heel to race away but I'm too late and I yelp as Merle's hand wraps around my ankle and he drags me to the ground. With a huff I kick his hand away with my other foot and try to crawl away but he's quick and suddenly we're rolling around the ground having yet another bar fight. It's embarrassing, really and I should probably be stopping it but pride has me going and when I land a punch across Merle's cheek I actually laugh.

He grunts but I see the smile on his face even as he lands a blow to my stomach. Our punches are pulled, they weren't in the beginning but they are now and the hit doesn't stop me from laughing though I do cough a bit. Even with the laughing it doesn't take long for them to pull us apart and I'm honestly confused before I remember that this isn't Woodbury where most would just roll their eyes and walk away if they saw Merle and I brawling.

Merle looks as thoroughly confused as I am and he struggles against Rick and Daryl as the pull him away from me. Two pair of hands hold me back as well and when I look behind my captors I find the graying haired woman and a man with the most magnificent moustache I've ever seen. It's so clean and beautiful…and….and…My laugh startles everyone and the two holding me let me go as if they've been shocked. They all look at me like I've lost me marbles which only serves to make me laugh even more and I hear Merle's huff of annoyance even over my laughter.

That mustache is fucking hilarious!

"That's enough, crazy," he mutters and try to hold back the laughs. Operation distraction complete. Merle gives me a satisfied look and as he spits a wad of blood on the floor from his busted lips I smile. Right now murdering Merle should no longer be at the forefront of their minds and I relax a little bit. My lip is busted too and I suck on it absently as I take in my surroundings while the others.

The prison is the polar opposite of Woodbury and I find myself counting all the differences while I let my eyes roam over the…dusty, that's all I got. This place looks horribly dusty and I can only imagine how the inside will look like. It's spacious though and the chain links fences make it seem bigger than it actually is. It's feels oddly freeing to be able to see behind the walls and I feel all the restlessness of being trapped behind the Woodbury walls fade away. It's safe here, or at least it's safe enough.

I don't want to be the one to tell them that those fences won't really be able to stop a sizable herd especially it's a hundred or two biters smashing into that fence at the same time—and trust me, they come in herds that big—I don't see it standing for long. They'll need to reinforce the fences, maybe add some wooden panels for support at the bottom. Hell, they can even just line cars along the fence, it'd be more time efficient aka the lazy way.

My musing is broken by a someone standing next to me and it's only then that I've realized that I've actually approached the fence in my pondering of it.

"The Governor's after us, you know, we had nowhere to go so we thought 'why not just come see Daryl if we're dead men walking anyways," I mumble to Rick because I know it it's him. He has this presence of authority about him and surprisingly it doesn't drive me up a wall. Not like the Governor's did. "We knew you'd probably shoot Merle the second you saw him but we'd figured that we could at least try, I mean, it was either death by you, death by the Governor, or death by walker and The Governor's a sick son of a bitch so we chose you."

Silence falls over us when Rick says nothing and I look behind us to see that the other's had given Merle and Daryl the privacy to talk. They're facing each other but even from a distances I can tell there's a smile planted on Merle's face and I'm sure there's one on Daryl's too.

"Daryl's all Merle's got left, you know? And he's spent all this time looking for him. He's been trying to track you guys down since he was only just healed enough to travel after the incident in Atlanta but he lost your trail at the CDC building. When he saw that it had blown and that it looked 'fresh' he was afraid Daryl might have been in it," I continue and I feel kind of bad that I'm playing the pity card but I can't let them take Daryl away from Merle. "Then he realized—or more like tried to convince himself—his brother wouldn't have been that stupid and after that he didn't know which way to look, the fire had erased all trace of you guys. He's been blindly searching for months until he found Andrea."

That gets his attention and Rick turns to me with wide eyes before they narrow in anger. I give him a confused look while he glares at Merle.

"What did he do to Andrea?"

Way to give someone a second chance, bud.

"Andrea's perfectly find, shacking up with Governor actually so I'm pretty sure she's better than fine. At the rate she's going she'll be ruling the world alongside him," I grind out and this time Rick's the one confused. "That's right, bud. Blondie's doing the nasty with the bad guy though, to be truthful, she doesn't know he's twisted so you can't really blame her," I say with a shrug.

Rick doesn't talk much, you can tell by the way he holds himself. He stands straight, showing he has authority over his group of scavengers but his eyes, they're guarded and a guarded man doesn't talk. He's holding back something and I begin to chew on my split lip as I try to figure out what it could be. Merle didn't know much about Rick other than he was a police officer with morals, not one of those dirty cops but someone who lived by the code.

A man like that is usually married and Blondie did tell him that Rick had found his wife and kid in their group when they arrived at the campsite after the Atlanta incident. So where's Mrs. Rick? I'm positive that little boy from before is his kid but Mama's missing. It could it be his wife's death? But why would he have to guard that? It's just another death to add to the billions that have already happened.

Or could it be something else Mama related?

My musing is once again cut short as an elderly man in crutches hobbles over to us. He's missing a leg and I have to repeatedly tell myself not to stare as he approaches. That must have been a bitch to lose and I can tell he only just lost by the way he hobbles about unsteadily. If it hadn't been recent he would have been able to walk around faster. The elderly man shoots me a glare of distrust and I raise my hands up in surrender before scurrying off so they can talk.

I make my way to Merle while mischievous thoughts swirl in my head and when I'm close enough I pounce on his back sending us back to the ground. We roll for a bit and I can hear the others rushing towards use while Daryl just stands there confused as I wrestle his brother. Our clothing are probably covered with so much dirt but this is a matter of pride. They stopped our previous fight and Merle and I usually go on till there's an obvious winner and I'm winning this one.

We roll around for a bit and in our fight we end up toppling a few that get too close, hell, we rolled right over one I think. Hits are landed and some are dodged but when I finally have Merle pinned on his back I sit on his stomach and raise my hands triumphantly.

"I win!" I cheer as I pant and Merle gives a tired groan. The other look on confused and I wipe my now twice busted lip on the back of my hand as I stare up at them. "That's forty-five to forty-five Merle. We're tied now."

"That's cheating, che'tah. You caught me off guard," Merle growls before bucking me off and I land with a huff on my stomach. A hand wraps around my arm before I can begin to move and I'm hauled to my feet none to gently. "Rematch," Merle challenges and I shake my head before slipping out of his grasp and dusting myself off. My pink cloak is cover in dirt and I know I'll have to wash it so I peel it off. "It's a hollow victory," he taunts.

"I don't care I'll take it. I mean, you took the time where you pushed Martinez off the wall without his gun or bat and it was either let you win or let Martinez become walker chow," I huff as I dust of my jeans and Merle grumbles angrily as he accepts that we are now ties in bar fight wins. "Oh, cheer u[, Merle. You'll get another shot besides, you don't really want your baby brother to see you mope I mean, it's bad enough he saw you lose to a girl," I snicker and when Merle gets an evil look in his eyes I yelp and duck behind the nearest person, which happens to be Daryl, just as he pounces.

**A/N: Review, pretty please?**

**I was kinda rushed for an ending, didn't really like but hey, it's done! **

**(=0.0=)**


End file.
